Two Boyfriend? No problem!
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: KyuXHyuk HaeXHyuk Harusnya ini fic di upload ditempat Hyunmi Eonni. Tapi berhubung Hyunmi Eonni lagi hiatus jadi ku upload disini ajaa dulu... pokoknya happy readinglah


Two Boyfriend? No Problem

Author : Ai

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Jung Yunho, Lee Hyukjae

Pairing : Kyuhyuk, Haehyuk, Yunhyuk

Genre : Humor, Little romance

Rate : T (mungkin?)

Note : FF ancur, gk suka baca aja, komen masukan habis baca yah. Suka, ya alhamdullillah~~ ^^

-Story Begin-

"Dua pangeran bertanding lagi!"teriak seorang siswa dari arah lapangan basket, membuat siswa-siswa yang memang sedang berisitirahat segera mendekata kearah sumber suara dan mendekati kerumunan yang sudah berkumpul terlebih dahulu, menonton dua namja yang menjadi pangeran di SM High School. Rutinitas di setiap istirahat.

"Kau belum bertaubat sepertinya"Gumam seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan tampak berotot.

"Yah… kau tau, seorang evil itu pantang bertaubat"jawab namja berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

Kedua namja itu saling bertukar tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk, sampai-sampai, namja yang menjadi wasit yang berdiri di antara mereka berdua merasakan aliran listrik yang saling beradu, lihat, tangan dia yang memegang bola basket saja sampai berkeringat seperti itu.

Oke, sedikit perkenalan, kedua namja yang akan bertanding itu adalah, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae, dua namja pujaan seluruh wanita dan namja-namja berstatus 'uke', berpredikat pangeran, dan juga bad boy. Meskipun begitu, nilai akademik meskipun non akademik mereka jangan diragukan, mereka itu hanya 11 12 lah, kalian tau? Kalau di akademik Kyuhyun lebih tinggi setingkat diatas Donghae maka sebaliknya, Donghae akan berada diatas Kyuhyun setingkat di non akademik.

Ah, mari kita lanjutkan, wasit sudah melemparkan bolanya keudara dan Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera melompat untuk merebut bola itu.

Memanfaatkan tingginya, Kyuhyun berhasil merebut bola dan segera mendribblenya menuju ring Donghae.

"Tch"decih Donghae kesal dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah melesat jauh.

-SRET-

Sekali gerakan Donghae berhasil merebutnya dan segera membawanya menuju ring Kyuhyun.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu, dan diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berhasil mencetak angka, mereka hanya saling berebut bola dan merebut. Yang menonton sudah mulai bosan, tapi mereka tentu tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan itu, dimana tubuh kedua namja tampan itu terbasahi keringat, membuat seragam putih mereka yang melekat dan mencetak tubuh mereka yang atletis, dan juga wajah yang penuh peluh itu… sebuah pemandangan yang amat menggoda iman, ne?

Mereka masih saling berebut bola meskipun 5 menit lagi bel tanda istirahat selesai dan akan berbunyi, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, meskipun itu sahabat mereka sendiri, Shim Changmin dan Choi Siwon. Kalau seperti ini sih Changmin dan Siwon hanya bisa minta tolong pada seseorang.

"YA! Kalian berdua!"teriakan cempreng itu menghentikan kedua namja yang masih saling berebut bola berwarna orange itu.

"Hyukkie!"teriak mereka berdua bersamaan lalu mendekati namja manis yang baru saja menerobos masuk di antara para penonton yang tak diundang.

"Kalian berdua tidak kasian eoh? Changmin Hyung dan Siwon Hyung kan sudah menyuruh kalian berhenti,apa kalian tidak capek seperti ini terus?"omel Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae, namja manis yang baru saja menghentikan pertandingan tidak jelas yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"kami tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau katakan siapa yang kau pilih Hyukkie"ucap Donghae.

"geurae. Kau harus katakan, aku atau ikan bantet ini"ucap Kyuhyun membenarkan sekaligus sedikit menghina.

"Apa maksudmu evil?"tanya Donghae tidak suka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa.."jawab Kyuhyun 'sok' polos.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti? Aku lelah mendengar kalian bertengkar terus"gerutu Hyukjae menatap dua namja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Kalian perlu tau, Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun itu selalu bertanding untuk namja manis satu ini, Lee Hyukjae. Sedari Hyukjae kelas 3 SMP –saat itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae kelas 1- mereka sudah terpaku pada wajah dan sifat namja manis itu. mereka terpikat dengan hormone feromon yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae. Dan sejak mereka bertemu dan tau kalau mereka berdua teranyata bersaing, mereka terus berlomba saling menyatakan cinta. Mulai dari bunga, coklat, boneka, antar jemput, dan lainnya, mereka terus menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae. Dan kalian tau jawaban Hyukjae apa?

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua."jawab Hyukjae polos sambil melap pipi Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan handuk yang ia bawa tadi. Tidak taukah kalau sikap nya itu sudah mem-PHP-kan kedua namja itu, huh?

"Tapi Hyukkie, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami.."ucap Donghae.

"Kau tau, kau menggantungkan harapan kami, Hyukkie"tambah Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tersenyum manis, amat manis.

"Kalau sudah saatnya nanti, aku akan mengatakannya, sekarang janganlah menyerah dan teruslah berusaha. Arraseo?"Ucap Hyukjae lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Tentu saja kami akan terus berusaha"ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Oh, sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu cinta mati ne?

Hyukjae POV

"Kalau sudah saatnya nanti, aku akan mengatakannya, sekarang janganlah menyerah dan teruslah berusaha. Arraseo?"ucapku sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Haah, lagi, mereka berdua kembali melakukan pertandingan bodoh itu. Ck, kalau kalian seperti itu terus aku semakin bingung aku harus memilih siapa kan… Hiks, aku tidak bisa menentukannya..

Dengan langkah malas aku kembali kekelas dan mendudukkan diriku di tempat dudukku.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, dan Han Sosaeng sudah masuk dengan membawa buku fisika miliknya yang tebal-tebal itu. pelajaran terasa sunyi dan khidmat sampai suara sosaengnim mengintrupsi segalanya.

"Ehm, Lee Hyukjae-ssi, bisa kau usir kedua makhluk itu dari kelas?"tegur Han Sosaengnim dari depan kelas.

Aku hanya bisa menatap sosaengnim dengan tatapan polosku, tatapan tidak bersalah dan tidak berdosa.

Oh, taukah kalian apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Lee Donghae-ssi, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.."panggil Han Sosaeng lagi pada dua namja yang duduk disampingku. Yah.. itu Kyuhyun Hyung dan Donghae Hyung, menarik kursi dari belakang dan menaruhnya disamping kanan kiriku, menatapku yang sedang memperhatikan Han Sosaengnim yang sedang menuliskan rumus-rumus didepan sana.

"Aku tau kalian berdua berniat baik membantu Hyukjae untuk belajar. Tapi bisakah kalian kembali kekelas kalian? Bukankah kalian sudah punya kelas sendiri?"tanya Han Sosaengnim jengah menatap kedua namja yang tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan kehadiran yang lain.

"Hyung, kalian di suruh kembali sama Han Sosaengnim."ucapku pelan, tapi mereka tetap memperhatikan wajahku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan wajahku sih?

Seperti hari-hari lainnya, Kyuhyun Hyung dan Donghae Hyung akan terus menggendoli(?)ku kemanapun, bahkan sampai pulang, mereka terus saja berbicara.

"Ayo Hyukkie, aku antar"ajak Donghae Hyung.

"Jangan ikut dia, dia hanya punya motor, nanti kau bisa hitam baby kalau terkena matahari.. lebih baik kau ikut saja."sela Kyuhyun Hyung

"Tch, mobil itu sudah terlalu mainstream"ejek Donghae Hyung.

"Motor itu resikonya banyak"tambah Kyuhyun Hyung.

-SIIIING-

Aku jengah.

"Ah! Yunho Hyung!"teriakku senang saat melihat namja yang baru saja mau memasuki mobil Porsche hitamnya. Dengan berlari kecil aku menghampirinya.

"Hyung, kita bareng ne~"Ucapku manja sambil memeluk lengannya.

"Hm? Tumben"ucapnya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku sedang malas dengan kedua bocah jadi-jadian itu Hyung.."Ucapku memelas.

"Ya, sudah, ayo masuk. Aku juga tidak mau kau diapa-apakan kedua bocah jadi-jadian itu"Ucapnya sambil mengecak rambutku.

"Hyung~~"rengekku karena dia malah mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang tertata rapi tadi. Ish, menyebalkan.

"Sudah cepatlah masuk"ucapnya tidak memperdulikan rengekanku. Dengan cepat aku segera masuk kedalam mobilnya saat aku melihat kedua namja itu sudah hendak mendekatiku lagi, dan tanpa menunggu Yunho Hyung langsung menancap gasnya.

Maafkan aku Donghae Hyung, Kyuhyun Hyung. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi.

Hyukjae POV End

Author POV

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae terdiam menatap kepergian Hyukjae, namja yang mereka puja dengan namja lain. Dan menurut mereka namja itu lebih…. Yah, mereka harus akui, namja itu lebih.. keren. Ya iyalah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Yunho? Siswa kelas 3, ketua osis, ketua club dance, pintar, tampan, tinggi, keren. Yah.. pokoknya semuanya lah. Kalau Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya dibidang mereka masing-masing, Yunho itu ahli dalam kedua-duanya.

"Jadi…."ucap Kyuhyun menggantung.

"TIDAK!"teriak Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh karena saking kagetnya.

"Mwoya~~?"sungut Kyuhyun jengkel.

-DUKH-

Donghae memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dengan erat, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dan ia menatap Kyuhyun, dan terjadilah tatap-tatapan, sampai author yang menatap mereka merasa ditatap readersdeul yang juga ditatap oleh…. Kok jadi tatep-tatepan? Lupakan.

"Kau cintah Hyukkie kan?"tanya Donghae serius.

"T…tentu saja."Jawab Kyuhyun gugup karena di tatap serius begitu oleh Donghae. Hei, kalau posisi dia sekarang adalah ' _uke'_ siapa yang tidak gugup coba ditatap seperti itu? dia pasti sudah menjerit keras saking senangnya ditatap seserius begitu oleh Donghae. Biar pendek gitu kan Donghae tetep seme kece gitu, ganteng tajir pula. Sayangnya kan 'kalau' Kyuhyun itu _uke._ Kyuhyun itu kan tetep seme. Ultimate seme, semenya Hyukjae, gk boleh tuh geser posisi. Ya! Sebenarnya ini cerita apa sih? kok jadi gk jelas?

Lanjut egen.

"Kau menyayanginya kan?"tanya Donghae lagi. Dan Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ayo kita rebut Hyukkie dari namja itu"ujar Donghae.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ish, sejak kapan otakmu jadi lelet begitu, huh?"ejek Donghae yang menghasilkan tatapan tidak terima dari Kyuhyun "Maksudku kita bekerja sama, kita rebut Hyukkie dari namja itu."jelas Donghae.

"Eo?"respon Kyuhyun hanya itu. ok, hanya itu.

-PLAK-

Donghae yang kesal menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"YA!"bentak Kyuhyun tidak terima. Bersyukurlah sekolah sudah sepi. Kalau tidak mau taruh dimana muka Kyuhyun yang tampan itu karena di geplak dengan tidak berperikeevilan oleh ikan bantet bau amis seperti Donghae huh?

"Kau itu bodoh idiot bego stupid baka atau babo sih!?"jengkel Donghae. 'Ng.. sepertinya itu semua satu jenis yah? Yang bodoh sebenarnya siapa sih?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau.. maksudku itu bekerja sama bagaimana..?"tanya Kyuhyun berusaha kalem.

"Oh iya. Bagaimana ya?"tanya Donghae balik dengan tampang babonya membuat perempatan demak ijo depan rumahku pindah ke jidat Kyuhyun yang kinclong.

-PLAK-

Kali ini Donghae yang terkena geplakan keras dengan tidak berperikeikanan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu heh?"tanya Donghae tidak terima.

"Tidak papa. Hanya balas dendam."jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Tch. Kupikir kau tau jawabannya."decak Donghae kesal.

"Kupikir kalau kau kupukul maka kau tau jawabanya."balas Kyuhyun.

"hh.. sudahlah kalau berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada selesainya."desah Donghae lelah.

"Jadi?"

"Kita pulang. Besok kuberitau."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saja?"

"Aku tidak punya nomermu"

"Ke rumahku?"

"Aku tidak tau rumahmu."

"Nomer Eommaku?"

"APALAGI ITU!"

Sepertinya memang tidak ada akhirnya. -_-

-SKIP Keesokan harinya ne.-

Istirahat siang itu terasa damai bagi Hyukjae, dua bocah jadi-jadian yang selalu muncul dimanapun ia berada sedang tidak mengikutinya. Kangen sih. tapi kan risih juga diikutin kemana-mana, masa iya sampai kekamar mandi juga diikutin?

Tapi sepertinya istirahat damai itu hanya akan ada diangan-angannya saja, sampai teriakan melengking itu mengganggunya yang hendak menggigit sandwich yang ia bawa.

"HYUKKIE! Donghae dan Kyuhyun menantang ketua osis tanding basket, 2 lawan 1!"teriak Henry didepan pintu kelasnya membuat Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kaget. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan kelas,meninggalkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa, meninggalkan sepotong sandwich yang tampak lezat itu. sayang, sudah diembat sama si mochi -.-

Hyukjae kaget saat sampai di lapangan, bagaimana tidak, dia baru turun dari kelasnya menuju lapangan yang membutuh waktu 3 menit, dan apa yang terjadi? Yunho sudah mencetak 15-0 dan artinya Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah kalah. Meskipun mau dilanjutkan sepertinya hasilnya tidak akan berubah, paling hanya angka Yunho yang berubah saja.

"Ini belum selesai..hh..hh.. kita main sepak bola"ujar Donghae dengan nafas terengah-engah, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Apapun itu"sahut Yunho mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang baru saja di bawakan oleh seorang yeoja, sepertinya itu fans Yunho.

Hyukjae kembali kaget. Lihatlah mereka baru bermain beberapa menit juga dan Yunho sudah mencetak 8 gol sendiri, mebuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terduduk dilapangan, mengatur nafas mereka yang serasa sudah habis.

"Kalian ternyata tidak sekuat yang kubayangkan."ejek Yunho berhasil membuat kedua orang itu mendidih, iya soalnya di bawah author nyalain kompor ;)

"Kita tanding eksak!"ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Oke, sebagai juri ada Shindong, guru bahasa Korea. Mereka bertanding mengerjakan soal Matematika terlebih dahulu. Dan 1 jam kemudian.

Yunho 100, Kyuhyun 95, Donghae 90.

Kemudian, Bahasa Inggris.

Yunho 100, Kyuhyun 90, Donghae 85.

Kemudian, Fisika.

Yunho 95, Kyuhyun 85, Donghae 80.

Kimia.

Yunho 97.5, Kyuhyun 90, Donghae 85.

Biologi.

Yunho 100, Kyuhyun 90, Donghae 95.

Oke, itu beberapa dari tes yang mereka kerjakan. Kyuhyun meskipun nilainya bagus tetap tidak ada tandingannya dengan Yunho. Dan Donghae, sudah kubilang dia itu jagonya non-eksak, non-akademi, tapi khusus biologi, sepertinya…dia jagonya. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Masih ingin lagi?"tanya Yunho dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan menyerah. Selanjutnya kita –"

"HENTIKAN!"teriak Hyukjae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, dengan bersusah payah Hyukjae berhasil menyebrangi lautan siswa yang berebutan ingin menonton ketiga namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan,eoh?"tanya Hyukjae menatap ketiga namja itu. sementara Yunho hanya memasang tampang santainya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kami hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa kami lebih hebat dari namja itu"jelas Donghae menunjuk Yunho dengan dagunya.

"Huh?"respon Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

"Kau menggantung perasaan kami dan lebih memilih bersama namja itu. kami tidak terima. Meskipun kemampuan kami memang jauh dibawahnya, tapi kami ingin menunjukkanya padamu kalau kami bisa lebih hebat."jelas Donghae.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Hyukjae tambah tidak mengerti.

"kau pilih dia atau kami?"tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"hee?"Hyukjae menatap mereka tidak mengerti.

"meskipun kami payah, tapi kami ingin berusaha mengalahkannya. Mengalahkan Yunho sunbae."

"untuk apa kalian melakukannya huh?"tanya Hyukjae.

"Karena kami mencintaimu Hyukkie~"jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae berbarengan.

"Lalu?"

"Kami tidak rela kau bersama Yunho Sunbae."sahut mereka bersamaan lagi. Hyukjae tersenyum. Kalau mereka bersama dan kompak seperti itu kan tampak imut.

"Hmpf….hahahahahahaahahahahahaha!"Yunho tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sementara kedua orang yang ditertawakan menatap Yunho bingung.

"Kenapa sunbae tertawa?"tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Kalian…haha,,huft… kalian berpikir aku dan Hyukjae pacaran?"tanya Yunho sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah tertawa lepas. Dan kompak! Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangguk bersama.

"Kenapa aku harus memacari kakak sepupuku?"tanya Hyukjae mengernyit bingung.

"HEEEE?"Kyuhyun dan Donghae kaget. Yunho ngakak, yang lain shock, Hyukjae pun bingung.

"Jadi.. kami melakukan ini semua sia-sia?"tanya Kyuhyun sedih.

"Aku olahraga otak hari ini. dan melelahkan, sangat lelah. Tapi tidak artinya?"tambah Donghae.

"Aniya.. aniya. Itu tidak benar… kalian melakukannya tidak sia-sia kok. Kalian sudah menunjukkan betapa seriusnya kalian, hyungdeul"ucap Hyukjae mengambil tisu yang ia bawa untuk melap kedua wajah tampan itu dan mengucap kening mereka yang tampak keringatan karena habis berpikir keras.

"Artinya…."ucap Kyuhyun menggantung sambil menatap Donghae, dan sedetik kemudian.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PILIH DIANTARA KAMI!?"sahut mereka bersamaan, kemudian saling melempar deathglare dan kembali menatap Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae menatap Yunho, meminta pertolongan, tapi Yunho hanya menangguk dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sudah saatnya kau memberi mereka jawaban, kasihan mereka"ucap Yunho sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ng…sebenarnya Hyungdeul.. aku..tidak bisa memilih.."ucap Hyukjae.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Donghae.

"Kau tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kami?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne."jawab Hyukjae.

"Jadi.."ucap mereka berdua pundung bersama-sama.

"Two boyfriend,? No problem."sahut Hyukjae saat melihat wajah sedih yang terpasang di wajah kedua namja tampan itu. mendengar itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap Hyukjae kaget.

"Jinjja!?"teriak mereka tidak percaya. Oh, kasihan telinga Hyukjae. Aku yakin dia bisa tuli dini sebelum masanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk malu.

-GREP-

Kedua namja itu langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Hyukjae erat.

"Saranghaeyo!"ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ddo Saranghaeyo Hyungdeul"jawab Hyukjae sambil memeluk keduanya.

"MInggir kau ikan, kau mengganggu."usir Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang minggir setan."balas Dongahe.

"Aku yang duluan menyatakannya.!"

"Siapa bilang!? Aku duluan!"

"Tapi aku memeluknya terlebih dahulu.!"

"Kita memeluknya bersamaan!"

"Kau ikut-ikut!"

"Tch! Siapa yang ikut-ikut setan!?"

"Dasar ikan asin bantet!"

"Evil sok ganteng!"

"Ikan badut jelek!"

"Uh..maaf Kyuhyun Sunbae, Donghae sunbae."panggil Henry pelan.

"MWO!?"sahut Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan membuat Henry jantungan.

"A…ano..kalian…terlalu erat memeluk Hyuk..kie…dia pingsan tidak bisa nafas.."jelas Henry takut-takut.

"Eh? HYUKKIE!"

Siapa sangka Hyukjae akan menerima keduanya? Haah.. sepertinya Hyukjae harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kedua namja beda spesies yang seperti bocah itu. sabar Hyuk. *pukpuk Hyuk.

-THE END-

-EPILOG-

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong tadi mereka bertanding hampir 1 jam sendiri kan? berarti…

"CHO KYUHYUN! LEE DONGHAE! Kalian ku hukum membersihkan halaman sekolah karena sudah membuat teman-teman kalian membolos pelajaran!"Teriak HeeChul sosaeng membahana sampai ke ruang UKS dimana Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang menunggui Hyukjae sadar.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling menatap dan menguk ludah mereka bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami Sosaengnim!"teriak mereka bersamaan segera menggendong Hyukjae dari UKS dan kabur dari sekolahan.

Siapa yang mau membersihkan halaman sekolah seluas itu? tukang kebun aja kagak mau, apalagi Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang anak konglomerat tukang bikin onar kek mereka? BIG NO!

-EPILOG apa-apaan ini?-

-pokoknya End Epilog-

Thanks buat yang komentar ya. Dan special thanks buat Hyunmi eonni yang udah publish fanfic Ai.. jeongmal gamsahamnida~~ *BOW


End file.
